Glacialis ex tempore
by perionrobinson
Summary: The doctor helps open one more door. Post angels take Manhattan, between verse one and two of 'do you want to build a snowman'
1. Do you want to build a snowman?

Disclamer: Frozen is owned by disney.

The BBC own Doctor who and possibly most of the known universe.

**So, I finished watching Frozen, and decided that the sisters could have done with a helping hand in bonding after the Ice parkour incident. As such, the Doctor decided to help. Warning: Anna looks a lot like Amelia. The events follow for the doctor right after the Angels take Manhattan. There will be angst.**

The room was different. It was unlike any you could ever find in the world. Sometimes pristine white, other times brushed metal, other times copper. Sometimes large, sometimes small. Its defining feature was a hexagon shaped pedestal in the center of the room. Sometimes it would have crystal protruding out of it, sometimes a column of light. This room was magical. It had inspired fear and hope and legends and rumors. It was the most important room in existence, and through the door in this room, a man entered. Well, entered would be a rather dignified way of putting it. A more accurate description would be to say that he ran full-tilt into the room and slammed the door behind him. The man walked up to the pedestal, muttering to himself all the way.

"Right, forget Mars. Rubbish planet, probably should have learnt my lesson the first two times I came here, at the bare minimum you think I wouldn't have come here at Christmas, BUT THAT ISN'T REALLY MY FAULT IS IT?" The man asked, looking angrily at the column sticking out of the pedestal. In response, the light flickered and the room hummed.

"What do you mean, apathetic? I'll have you know I've been running around this stupid planet since you dropped me here," The man said, kicking the column angrily. The light dimmed in response. The man sighed. "I know it's been rough, but please, **please**, I don't need anymore trouble right now. Could you just let me be?"

The room was silent for a moment. It then sprung to life, jostling the man about. The man stumbled around the hexagon, and then flipped a few levers, at which the room stopped shaking.

"Guess not," He said, tiredly. He stood there for a few minutes before the room started humming loudly. "All right, all right! I'm going!" He said, walking to the door before pushing it open.

* * *

Anna was sad. Her sister had stopped coming to see her. They used to play together all the time! What had happened? Her parents had become more distant as well, and were spending more time with Elsa then her. She barely saw any of them anymore! She wouldn't mind that much if she could only talk to Elsa face-to-face just for a few seconds! "Do you want to build a snowman?" She asked Elsa's door. "It doesn't have to be a snowman." "Go away Anna," Elsa's muffled voice said through the door. "O.K. bye," Anna said sadly. Why wouldn't Elsa come out? She sighed sadly. Maybe Elsa had just gotten bored playing with her.

Anna slowly walked back to her room. She never got to play with anyone anymore. Her parents weren't around often, and the servants were boring. As such, the lonely palace was her only companion. She had become good at exploring it, and had a mental map of all the rooms, which was a good thing, because if she hadn't, she wouldn't have noticed the oddly placed box sitting in the corner of the ballroom. She walked over to it, frowning. She walked over to it. It was nothing like anything she'd seen. It was bright blue, with panes of frosted glass around it's top. It had a glass dome at the top, and had a sign that had words she didn't understand. They didn't look painted either, more like the stained glass that was in the chapel. She looked up at it for a couple of seconds, before the door opened.

The man looked down at the young redheaded girl in front of him, and felt his hearts break all over again. _Never again_, he thought. _I'm not breaking anyone else's heart._ _I don't care what the TARDIS wants; I'm walking out of here-_"Who are you?" At least she wasn't Scottish. She wasn't even speaking English; She was speaking-"Swedish! That's perfect! Got to be honest, never met someone from Sweden, except for that one bloke, and he didn't even count, he was a snowman, though he didn't realize it, so in a way, I suppose he did count," The man rambled, trying to plot his route out before he hurt anyone else.

"We're not in Sweden," the girl said, apparently proud of the fact that she new it. "We're in Arendelle."

"Really," The man said, looking around him. "Never heard of it, which probably isn't a good thing."

"You're not supposed to be here."

"No," the man said, with a bitter smile on his face. "I ever am." He sat down heavily. The girl looked down at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm always alright," The man replied, smiling sadly._ Just walk away now, never mind the fact that she looks so sad, you'll only make things worse._ The man flinched as a memory hit him._ "Those are the rules are they? Never interfere, unless there's a child crying?" _The man sighed. _Here we go again. _ "Never mind that, what about you?" The girl blinked. "Me?"

"We're in a large house, I say a large house, more like a basketball stadium really, you look healthy, but your eye's are red, so you've obviously been crying. The question is why?" The girl looked at the floor, and muttered, "My sister won't come out to play." "Have you tried asking her to come?" "She says she doesn't want to," the girl said. "Maybe she's just tired."

"But it's been AGES!" the girl proclaimed, slumping onto the floor. The man had a close look at her. Most people would ignore this as hyperbole, but looking at the girl, he got the feeling that it actually had been ages, maybe a few months, maybe a few years. The girl started crying. "Hey there," the man murmured, pulling the girl into his arms. "It'll be O.K. What's your name?" "Anna," She sniffled. The man got to his feet, picking the girl up and putting her back on her feet. "Hello Anna," The man said, smiling the first real smile he'd had in a while. "I'm the Doctor. Let's go talk to your sister."

So it was more difficult then he thought it would have been at first. But really, where would be the fun if it hadn't? After a short walk down the hall, the girl, _Anna, not Amelia, Anna_, knocked on the door of her sister's room. "Elsa! Come out!"

"Go away Anna," A voice said from the other side of the door. Anna pouted. "See? She won't come out." The man smiled. "Well then, I guess we'll have to go in," He said, pulling a cylinder of metal out of his pocket. "What's that?" Anna asked. "Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor said absentmindedly, looking down at it. "Hold on, that's different. The atoms aren't vibrating. This should be vibrating them, but they aren't. How are they doing that?" He asked, aiming his screwdriver at the lock. _This really shouldn't be possible, he thought, looking at the readings on his screwdriver. Even if something was stopping the atoms from vibrating, they should at least start to vibrate, but they aren't at all._

"Can you open the door?" Anna asked hopefully. "No," the Doctor said. "I don't know how, but it's almost like it's frozen shut-Don't worry," He said, looking at Anna's crestfallen face, "I think I have another way in. Don't move, I will be right back." The girl looked up at him doubtfully. "Promise?" She asked.

_"Why did you say 5 minutes?"_

The Doctor knelt down in front of Anna. "Anna, I swear you, on everything sacred, that I will be right back." He turned, and walked back the hall towards the box. _I won't make anyone wait again._

* * *

Elsa sat outside the door, listening to Anna. She really wanted to talk to her, but she couldn't. It was too risky since the incident that had happened. It was better not to talk to Anna. It kept her safe from danger. It still hurt every time Anna spoke through the door. Every day, Her sister would follow the same ritual; Come up to the door; ask the question, and Elsa would have to ask her to go away. This time however, it was different. Anna came back again, and Elsa heard her talking to someone. The person hadn't sounded like one of the servants. She'd heard a weird buzzing noise coming from the door, and had backed up in panic as the lock froze. She clenched her fists, thinking her mantra in her head. _Conceal it, don't feel it; don't let it show. No matter how hard it was... _After a few minutes, Elsa crawled into bed and tried not to cry, burying her head in her pillow. She couldn't just keep turning Anna away like this; it would drive her mad…maybe she already was. Maybe that was what that groaning sound in her head was. Although…the noise didn't seem to be coming from her head, it seemed to be coming from the corner of the room…Elsa looked up from her pillow as the most important room in the world appeared by the windowsill.

The doctor stepped out of the box slowly, looking at the girl in front of him. Elsa, Anna had said her name was. The girl scrambled back into the corner of the room.

"Ho-how did you get in here? Stay away!" Elsa said, scrambling backwards into the corner of the room. The Doctor approached slowly, raising his empty hands.

"It's O.K," he said. "I'm not going to-" "Look, just stay away she said, putting he palms against the wall. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Listen, Elsa-It is Elsa, isn't it?-Elsa, Everything will be fine. I don't think you can-" The Doctor paused, looking around he room, and at the thin layer of ice crystals forming everywhere. "O.K," He said to himself. "That would be the different part." _Right, how is she doing this? _He thought. _Option A, there's something in the snow or the air, nanites maybe, and she's hardwired to her. Option 2, the snow is sentient and is responding to her thoughts. Option 3, the snow is being controlled by something else, a force field maybe, and Elsa had nothing to do with it, and Option 4 was something he really didn't want to think about. _He took out his screwdriver and scanned one of the walls. _There weren't any indication of biological or mechanical impurities in the snowflakes, which ruled out options 1 and 2, and there didn't seem to be any place to view the room from, which ruled out option 3, Meaning that the most likely solution was Option 4; psionic energy, more commonly known as 'magic.' _He sighed. Why couldn't things be simple for once?

"Relax," He said, emitting a low-level telepathic calming field. "I've been around a while, a little frostbite won't hurt me." It seemed to work, as Elsa calmed down visibly. "Hello Elsa, I'm the Doctor," he said kindly. "How do you know who I am?" Elsa asked. "Your sister told me about you," He said. "She's really sad that you won't-"

"You talked to my sister?" Elsa asked. Before the Doctor could reply, Elsa ran over to him and started talking about how he could never tell Anna about what happened here, and how he couldn't let her in and- "Calm down," He said. "Why don't you want me to tell your sister?" Elsa remained silent. "You don't really think she'd be scared because of the snow, do you?" He asked. "Because she doesn't really seem like she-" "You can't tell her because I can't risk hurting her again!" Elsa said. The Doctor was quiet for a moment.

"Tell me what happened." Slowly, Elsa recounted her story; Her position in society, the discovery of her powers, the accident in the ballroom, the visit to the trolls, locking away Anna's memories and hiding in her room until she could control her powers. "-and I can't go play with Anna because I might lose control again and then she'll find out so please please please don't tell Anna about this!" As she spoke, icicles began forming on the ceiling. The Doctor sighed. Kids really could be silly about things sometimes. Granted, that didn't excuse the "grown-ups", and he used the term loosely, from their mess. Honestly, if they couldn't understand something this simple, it was a wonder that they could manage ruling a kingdom at all.

"Elsa," he said slowly, "Not to disrespect your parents or anything," Actually, he did mean a great deal of disrespect, but that would come later, "but did it occur to you that you might be going about this wrong?" Elsa blinked. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well," The Doctor said, "think about it. Back when you were playing with Anna, you could make it snow when you wanted, and could create those snow columns for your sister to jump on, right? And now you can't even stop a room from freezing over," He said. "Not that I think that's your fault, of course," He added hastily. "I just think that you were doing better before, and you were with Anna before, so maybe you should be with your sister again."

Elsa's first reaction was to protest. _I didn't have control! I got my sister hurt, she almost died! _But…She didn't remember having problems with her powers before that. Maybe this 'Doctor' was right. Maybe she could control it better if she was with Anna. Elsa looked up at him. "Do you think so?" She asked. "Yes." He said. "Trust me, I'm not wrong often." "What if I hurt Anna again?" She asked. "I can't risk hurting her again." "Well that's a rubbish reason," The Doctor said. "That's like falling down some stairs and never using stairs again. Everyone makes mistakes, you just made a magical mistake, which quite frankly, are far cooler then my mistakes-pun not intended." "What if she's afraid of me?" The Doctor shook his head. "Somehow, I don't think someone who's knocked on your door everyday for the past year is going to be afraid of you." Elsa looked at the door. "I'm afraid," She said. "Everyone's afraid. That doesn't mean you should let your fears rule you." "What should I tell her?" "I'm sure you'll think of something," He said. "You managed to explain it to me. Elsa stood up. She walked up to the door. Her hand went to the latch, and twisted it. Slowly, she walked outside.

**A.N: O.K, this brings us to the end of chapter one. Next time, the sisters talk face-to-face, and the Doctor breaks into the King's bedroom. For the love of all things moffaty in the verse, please review and tell me how I went. I've never written any of these characters before, so any and all advice will be appreciated! **


	2. A talk with family

**You may notice that there is a lack of a chapter. Luckily, I have doubled the length of chapter one. This chapter will come a bit later.**


End file.
